


I Ducking Love You

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Ducks, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: "MISSED CONNECTION - You were the boy sitting on this park bench, I was the guy fighting a duck for my pants and losing."Or, Even has a disagreement with a duck and Isak and Even fall in love along the way.





	I Ducking Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [Marta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95) for posting a prompt inspired by [this](http://rynnys.tumblr.com/post/166291208119/obviousplant-the-valentines-day-desperation-is) and [Paula](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidxscope/pseuds/kaleidxscope) for encouraging me. Thank you [Mack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) for making the edit for me.
> 
> I love you <3

**JONAS**

(15.14) _Look at this. The Valentine’s Day desperation is growing…_

(15.14) 

(15.15)

(15.16) _Like seriously, don’t people get that Valentine’s Day is just another way for capitalism to take over every part of our lives? This poor dude does not realise that this is only a ploy! I’m half tempted to call him and tell him that!_

Isak is used to his best friend’s rants about capitalism and how it destroys the world so he usually tends to just let Jonas go on and on about it and send him an approving You’re right afterwards just to appease him or when it’s in person, he nods enthusiastically to everything he has to say. Jonas is majoring in politics so of course he is interested in that but Isak really couldn’t care less.

However, this time he doesn’t even have to willingly ignore Jonas’ rant. He’s still staring at the second picture with his jaw dropped.

Hardly anyone would forget the once in a lifetime (if at all) occurrence of watching someone fight a duck for their pants. Bonus points if that someone is cute. And in Isak’s case, that someone was _beyond_ cute. Easily the best-looking guy Isak has ever seen.

Isak starts laughing again when he remembers that day.

He was sitting outside the university library after hours and hours of intense studying that had his brain melting. He just wanted to enjoy a break from it for a bit so hopefully his headache would go away. He stretched out his legs, getting as comfortable as one could on a bench and watched the people passing him. 

Not long after, he spotted the most gorgeous boy sitting on another bench. Isak didn’t even feel bad for staring. He was just _so_ fucking hot. Isak watched with a smile as the guy fed more of his lunch to a duck near him than actually eating it himself while the duck flapped its wings excitedly.

When all his food was gone, he brushed his hands together, the last crumbs falling to his feet which the duck picked up eagerly. Except that the duck obviously wanted more. It started pecking at the guy’s jeans.

Isak hid a giggle behind his hand when he started quacking at the duck, the obnoxious noise drawing the attention of some people passing, who shook their heads at the ridiculousness. Isak just found it endearing. The duck quacked back indignantly before attacking the boy’s leg in earnest. Maybe it was offended.

The gorgeous stranger furrowed his brow in confusion, shaking his leg a little to get the duck away, a pout on his face when he told the duck in human speak, “I don’t have more!”

It did not deter the duck at all. If anything, it got even more aggressive, making the guy stand up and trying to get away from it. Without much luck.

Isak thought for a moment that he should maybe try to help the poor boy — it would be a great chance to get them to talk — but if he was honest, he loved the show way too much.

He started a ridiculous dance while the duck kept pecking at him and quacking indignantly.

Isak did not know when the guy apparently got so desperate that he actually wiggled out of his jeans. Right there in front of everybody. He seriously just took them off.

Unfortunately, Isak’s phone rung then and he was distracted. Still laughing, he answered the call. “What’s up?”

He could hear Sana’s exasperation through the speaker. “ _What’s up?_ Where the hell are you, Isak? Are you planning to come back anytime soon or will I be once again better for this exam than you because you suck at studying?”

Isak rolled his eyes. She’d be lost without him! “I’ll be there in a minute. Relax, best bud!” He reassured her.

“Don’t call me best bud! You don’t deserve to call me that right now!”

Isak laughed, shooting one last glance at the gorgeous stranger who had attracted a small crowd now and was tugging on his jeans to get them back from the duck. Rather unsuccessfully it seemed.

Isak chuckles when he reads the note again. He can’t believe he walks past that bench almost every day and hasn’t seen the note yet — or the boy again. Before he thinks longer about it, Isak finds himself dialling the number.

He’s a little (scratch that, _very_ ) disappointed when he only gets the voicemail. 

“ _You’ve reached Even’s phone. I’m probably busy with uni stuff right now because uni fucking sucks so just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible if uni hasn’t killed me by then._ ”

At least he knows a name now. It makes him smile.

“Hi, uh,” He starts awkwardly — he doesn’t do phone calls usually or leaving voicemails but he’s willing to do a lot with this second chance of meeting this duck-fighting boy, “I hope uni doesn’t kill you after you survived that vicious duck. A friend of mine showed me your note on the bench and I think you meant me? Unless it’s a habit of yours to fight ducks then you might have meant someone sitting there on a different day. Okay, uh. Bye. Name’s Isak, by the way.”

He feels a little stupid. And will definitely not tell his friends about this because they won’t ever let him live this down. Anyway— his worries come to a screeching halt when his phone rings barely a second after ending the call.

The maybe most baffling part is that Isak can’t even get a word in before Even bursts out, “Isak? Hi! I’m Even! Which you know because you heard my thing for the voicemail. I’m so glad you called! Halla!”

It’s ridiculous how quickly he smiles hugely, feeling butterflies in his stomach. “Hi,” He laughs, “So you got your jeans back, huh?”

Even giggles cutely and Isak _dies_ a little. “I did,” He confirms.

Isak has this under control. He activates his flirting mode, “Shame. You look great without them.”

He hears Even splutter and the chances of him blushing are probably pretty high and he’d love to see that. “I could take them off again!”

Isak smirks. While sounding a tad desperate, Even apparently has no troubles with comebacks. He wonders what he has to this one, “You know… my duck is just as eager to get you out of your jeans.”

It’s ridiculous and Isak is pretty sure a line like that just _doesn’t_ work but Even is laughing and it’s the best sound. “Your duck can do anything with me,” He snorts, adding, “And believe me, I don’t just say that about any duck. Julian didn’t hear that from me.”

That catches Isak off guard, “Julian?”

“The duck I was fighting when I first saw you. His name’s Julian. He’s a little shit but I think I offended him,” Even explains.

This time, it’s Isak who laughs loudly. This ridiculous, beautiful boy. “This is crazy,” He mutters. Crazy because he’s halfway in love with that idiot already.

“Yeah,” Even breathes as if understanding what Isak’s thinking. “Your laugh is beautiful. Any chance I get to hear it in person soon?”

Isak grins. “Will you be wearing jeans?” He muses.

Even laughs again and Isak’s heart stops for a beat. “Depends. How about we start out with me in them and then see what the date brings?” He suggests.

“That sounds like a good deal,” Isak agrees, “So when are you free?”

It doesn’t take Even a second to think about it. “How about now?”

And Isak would lie if he said he weren’t down for that. “I thought you were busy with uni stuff,” He points out anyway.

Even takes a moment longer to reply this time. “When you realise you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible,” He says.

It’s a quote from a stupid romcom that Isak would have never seen if Magnus hadn’t forced him to and during which Isak most definitely didn’t cry. Which means Isak shouldn’t currently be a puddle on the floor. “Meet you at the bench in fifteen minutes?” Isak murmurs, feeling something settle in his chest.

“Can’t wait.”

Isak’s not desperate. And it also has nothing to do with Valentine’s Day being only ten days away. But when he gets to the bench and finds Even already waiting there, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and rocking on the balls of his feet, Isak walks straight up to him and kisses him.

Chastely.

A kiss you would give to your boyfriend of a couple weeks. Someone you’ve known longer. Something safe.

The thing is, he does feel safe with Even. They might have only had one talk over the phone with each other, and Isak is aware that this can all go to shit but right now he feels warm and happy and he just wants to kiss Even.

“Wow,” Even’s lips part as he looks at Isak wondrously.

He’s feeling it too, Isak can tell.

And when they go out for a very early dinner, holding hands and unable to stop smiling at each other, the conversation never lulling, Isak can’t regret that kiss.

The date ends with a pleasant lack of ducks but also with a pleasurable lack of jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments make me smile like crazy! Or come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://julian-dahl.tumblr.com/)  
>  (or all of that) <3


End file.
